Mercer
The Truth of Mercy and Forgiveness, also known as Mercer, is the sibling and counterpart to Judy. Appearance Mercer, much like his creator Mason and his counterpart Judy has no gender or determined physical form, however, he generally appears as a blond male when on Earth and is referred to as male by Judy. History Mercer was created by his Father at the same time as his sister, both of them given a specific task that encompassed half of the universe. Judy's task was to punish and judge those who attempted to circumvent the law of Equivalent Exchange or attempt Human Transmutation. She also is the force of destruction in the universe. Mercy's task was to ensure these punishments were just and keep his sibling from taking more than what was fair. Mercer also rewards those who learned their lesson and evolved past what forced them to do so in the first place. He is also the driving force behind Creation in the Universe. Roughly 400 years ago the two forces felt the Gate to their Creator's Domain forced open for a brief moment, allowing something behind it to be drawn out into the Universe. Mercer felt this happen and decided to descend to the Mortal World, taking a Draconic form to keep a greater eye on it while in Xing and accidentally causing him to be worshiped as the Dragon God of Mercy in their country. When the Dwarf in the Flask created and activated the Nationwide Transmutation Array in Xerxes, forcing Hoenheim through the Gate, Mercer stopped his counterpart from taking something away from the Hoenheim as it would not be a just punishment and he was sent back unharmed. Mercer later encountered Hohenheim in Xing and taught him how to sooth the souls within himself, he later stated the idea to teach alchemy to the country. Almost 400 years later, when Edward and Alphonse Elric were walking to their home after learning Alchemy and buying the ingredients for a human body, the bumped into Mercer. The brothers dropped the ingredients and Mercer helped to pick them up, commented upon seeing those various elements that a human body is made up of most of them. The boys claiming that they didn't know that while he knew better and smiled, simply saying that the crude matter that makes up a human is pretty cheap, but there is something priceless that makes a human just that, human. Mercer told the boys to think on that before leaving. The Elric Brothers were later brought to the Gate after performing Human Transmutation. Judy intended to take both of Edward's legs and arms and outright kill Alphonse, however, Mercer convinced his counter force to simply take one of Edward's legs and wear Alphonse's body, allowing Edward to recover his brother's soul at the cost of an arm. Edward used Human Transmutation again in order to bring back Alphonse with Mercer not saying anything this time and Judy deciding to cut the determined boy some slack, due to his previous intervention Alphonse's soul was still outside the Gate and allowed to return in the Ceremonial Armor that Edward drew the blood sigil on. Present Day Mercer appeared to Edward and Alphonse Elric years after their encounter with Judy. He sarcastically congratulated Ed on making Rose cry and then just leaving before commenting on his shortness, launching the state alchemist into an expected and intended frenzy. Mercer put his hand on the human's head to prevent his attacks from reaching him but quickly had to start dodging Edward's assault before pinning him to the ground after fusing the components of his Auto-Mail arm together. While holding Edward down he admitted that the real cause of his lack of growth was the fact that Ed's body was sending nutrients to Al's as well as his own and that this was the true reason he was so short. Alphonse, who had been listening to Mercer's words, asked how he knew of such things. Mercer said who he was and how he prevented even more tragic fates from befalling them, and after restoring Ed's auto-mail arm to normal they asked how he could prove that. In response, Mercer created a star in his hand before making a few miniature tornadoes around himself. When the Elrics moved backward he said that if he released the energy in his palm it would destroy Reole almost instantly and running was pointless. Mercer then told them it was indeed possible to restore their bodies before leaving. Abilities Mercer, as the Truth of Mercy and Forgiveness, is an extremely powerful being equal to Judy and only surpassed by Mason. His true power is far beyond alchemy, and he considered nigh-omnipotent due to only being limited by Mason and Judy. Mercer can affect things on a universal scale. Mercer is able to give back what was taken from alchemists by Judy but rarely does so, and instead gives other things as shown by how instead of restoring Izumi Curtis' reproductive organs he instead truly revived and gifted her with her baby after she helped to defeat Father. He also offered to restore Edward's alchemy. When he assumes a corporeal form Mercer is able to perform extremely powerful alchemy and is easily able to induce nuclear fusion and fission in an atom, creating a star in his hand, however, the destruction part of the alchemic process is more difficult for him. Upon seeing the newly empowered Father do this he considered it a low level ability compared to the being he absorbed. When Mercer was consumed by Gluttony's gate he managed to alchemically teleport himself out after a time. Mercer can also perform alchemy without movement and regenerate to a similar degree that Hoenheim and Father can in addition to having an extremely durable body. Mercer is able to withstand Sloth's full speed punch, Lust's ultimate spear, and Pride's shadow tendrils without much injury to himself. When he broke Greed's ultimate shield he showed no pain despite how durable of a material he had just hit. Only Father, after containing God within himself, would've been able to kill Mercer, and put him in a near death state in a single punch. Hoenheim also was able to harm Mercer to a degree, actually surprising Mercer with how powerful the man was. Despite the vast power that Father had when was containing God Mercer was able to nearly match him after the homunculus lost the souls of Amestris, as he was more focused on containing God than fighting Mercer. Mercer also has the ability to shape shift, as he appeared as a giant dragon in Xing during his first venture to the mortal world before taking on his human appearance. In addition to these abilities, Mercer is extremely fast and strong, able to throw Envy in his true form easily and cracking Greed's ultimate shield with a held back punch and actually punched the homunculus to pieces with his full strength, separating his torso from his arms, legs, and head. Mercer also blocked Sloth's full speed punch without moving and caused the Homonculus to break its arm and spine from the sudden stop. Mercer ran from Reole to Central in about five seconds, covering roughly 180 kilometers and traveling at a speed of around 80529.7 miles per hour. He also ran for hours while in Gluttony's Gate, eventually considering it to have infinite size. Vulnerabilities Despite Mercer being powerful he is not almighty. * Mason: His creator can defeat and kill him almost effortlessly, as demonstrated when Father absorbed him. * Judy: Mercer and Judy are equal in every way and a fight between them would last forever. Category:Characters Category:Male